1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data editing system, a data editing-side unit, and the like for editing a video having been shot.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In the prior art, for example, when an event has occurred, a television broadcasting station sends a cameraman to the location of the event occurrence in order to collect news materials. At that location, the cameraman shoots a video with a camera thereby to record it on a tape. The cameraman or another person brings the tape back to the broadcasting station. An editor then edits the news material, for example, of an hour into broadcasting data which can be broadcasted, for example, in a three-minute article of a news program.
On the other hand, in case of a spots game such as a baseball game, or a music concert, a cameraman previously visits the location and shoots the video of the players in the game, the conductor and the players in the concert, the spectators or audience, and the like thereby to record it on a tape. Then, similarly to the above-mentioned case of an event, an editor edits it into broadcasting data after the tape is brought back to the broadcasting station.
In the above-mentioned editing in the broadcasting station, the editor reproduces the tape. Viewing the video being reproduced, the editor determines which portions are to be picked out, and then links the portions picked out.
Meanwhile, in general, the location of collecting news materials is geographically far apart from the broadcasting station and hence it takes a substantial time for the tape having recorded the video to reach the broadcasting station. Then, in the prior art described above, the editing by the editor is conducted after the arrival of the tape to the broadcasting station. Thus, it takes a much longer time to complete the editing. That is, in the prior art, the editor cannot edit the video of an event or a game having been shot until the tape having recorded the video reaches the broadcasting station.
Considering the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a data editing system for completing the editing of a video in a shorter time than that of the prior art after the arrival of the tape having recorded the video to a broadcasting station, and a data editing-side unit included in the data editing system.
The 1st invention of the present invention is a data editing system comprising:
a data transmitting-side unit including at least: shooting means of shooting a video; recording means of recording the video shot by said shooting means onto a predetermined recording medium; compressing means of digitally compressing the video shot by said shooting means thereby to reduce the amount of data; and transmitting means of transmitting by wireless the data compressed by said compressing means; and
a data editing-side unit including at least: receiving means of receiving the data transmitted from said data transmitting-side unit; editing instruction inputting means of accepting the instructions for performing the final editing of the video recorded on said recording medium by using the data received by said receiving means; and editing means of performing the final editing of the video recorded on said recording medium depending on said instructions accepted by said editing instruction inputting means.
The 2nd invention of the present invention is a data editing system according to 1st invention, wherein said compressing means performs said digital compression substantially in real time, and wherein said transmitting means transmits said compressed data substantially in real time.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a data editing system, wherein the performing said final editing by using said received data relates to performing draft editing on said received data and then performing the final editing by using the result of the draft editing.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a data editing system, wherein said transmitting means and/or said receiving means is a mobile digital communication apparatus.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is a data editing system, wherein said transmitting means further transmits additional information on said video.
A further aspect of the present invention is a data editing system, wherein said additional information includes all or a part of: the place of shooting said video; the time of shooting said video; and information accepted from a user of said data transmitting-side unit.
A still further aspect of the present invention is a data editing system, wherein
said data editing-side unit comprises: information accepting means of accepting information from a user of the data editing-side unit; and second transmitting means of transmitting by wireless the information accepted by the information accepting means; and wherein
said data transmitting-side unit comprises: second receiving means of receiving the information transmitted from said data editing-side unit; and information outputting means of outputting the information received by the second receiving means.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is a data editing system, further comprising distributing means of distributing all or a part of the data transmitted by said transmitting means of said data transmitting-side unit, onto the Internet substantially in real time.
A still yet further aspect of the present invention is a data editing system, wherein
said data editing-side unit is located in a broadcasting station, and wherein
during said Internet distribution, said distributing means distributes the publicity information on both the broadcasting channel and the broadcasting time of the edited data finally edited by said editing means, together with all or a part of the data transmitted by said transmitting means.
An additional aspect of the present invention is a data editing system, wherein
said data editing-side unit is located in a broadcasting station, and further comprises:
third transmitting means of broadcasting the data finally edited by said editing means and of broadcasting the information indicating that all or a part of the video which is shot by said shooting means and is the source of the edited data is available from the Internet for the users on the receiving side of said edited data; and
data storage controlling means of storing all or a part of the video shot by said shooting means into predetermined data storing means on said Internet so that the video is available from the Internet for the users on the receiving side of said edited data.
A still additional aspect of the present invention is a data editing system of, wherein said video includes a voice.
A yet additional aspect of the present invention is a data editing-side unit comprising at least:
receiving means of receiving the data transmitted from a data transmitting-side unit which shoots a video, then records the shot video onto a predetermined recording medium, then digitally compresses said shot video thereby to reduce the amount of data, and then transmits the compressed data by wireless;
editing instruction inputting means of accepting the instructions for performing the final editing of the video recorded on said recording medium by using the data received by said receiving means; and
editing means of performing the final editing of the video recorded on said recording medium depending on said instructions accepted by said editing instruction inputting means.
A still yet additional aspect of the present invention is a data editing-side unit, wherein the performing said final editing by using said received data relates to performing a draft editing on said received data and then performing the final editing by using the result of the draft editing.
A supplementary aspect of the present invention is a data editing-side unit, wherein said receiving means is a mobile digital communication apparatus.
A still supplementary aspect of the present invention is a data editing-side unit comprising: information accepting means of accepting information from a user of the data editing-side unit; and transmitting means of transmitting by wireless the information accepted by the information accepting means.
A yet supplementary aspect of the present invention is a data editing-side unit, comprising distributing means of distributing all or a part of the data received by said receiving means, onto the Internet substantially in real time.
A still yet supplementary aspect of the present invention is a data editing-side unit, wherein
said data editing-side unit is located in a broadcasting station, and wherein
during said Internet distribution, said distributing means distributes the publicity information on both the broadcasting channel and the broadcasting time of the edited data finally edited by said editing means, together with all or a part of the data received by said receiving means.
Another aspect of the present invention is a data editing-side unit, wherein
said data editing-side unit is located in a broadcasting station, and comprises:
second transmitting means of broadcasting the data finally edited by said editing means and of broadcasting the information indicating that all or a part of the video which is shot by the shooting means of said data transmitting-side unit and is the source of the edited data is available from the Internet for the users on the receiving side of said edited data; and wherein
all or a part of the video shot by said shooting means is stored into predetermined data storing means on said Internet so that the video is available from the Internet for the users on the receiving side of said edited data.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a data editing-side unit, wherein said video includes a voice.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a program for causing a computer to serve as all or a part of:
said recording means of recording the video shot by said shooting means onto a predetermined recording medium; said compressing means of digitally compressing the video shot by said shooting means thereby to reduce the amount of data; and said transmitting means of transmitting by wireless the data compressed by said compressing means; each in said data transmitting-side unit; and
said receiving means of receiving the data transmitted from said data transmitting-side unit; said editing instruction inputting means of accepting the instructions for performing the final editing of the video recorded on said recording medium by using the data received by said receiving means; and said editing means of performing the final editing of the video recorded on said recording medium depending on said instructions accepted by said editing instruction inputting means; each in said data editing-side unit; in a data editing system of 1st invention.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is a program for causing a computer to serve as all or a part of:
said receiving means of receiving the data transmitted from a data transmitting-side unit which shoots a video, then records the shot video onto a predetermined recording medium, then digitally compresses said shot video thereby to reduce the amount of data, and then transmits the compressed data by wireless;
said editing instruction inputting means of accepting the instructions for performing the final editing of the video recorded on said recording medium by using the data received by said receiving means; and
said editing means of performing the final editing of the video recorded on said recording medium depending on said instructions accepted by said editing instruction inputting means.